Episode 8279 (16th December 2013)
Plot Peter and Carla return from honeymoon in Bali, to a warm welcome from Rob. Kylie returns home the worse for wear after an all-night bender and to harsh words from Gail who's tired of her self-pitying attitude. Eileen also returns from a trip away to find the house in a tip and Julie in bits over Brian. Nick has changed his mind about Kal's suggestion of a personal trainer and takes up the offer but he is still cold to Gail. Tina tries to talk to Peter but he avoids discussion with her. Rita is getting increasingly annoyed with Gloria consorting with Dennis. At the same time, Tina is getting increasingly desperate to speak with Peter and she repeatedly texts him. Gail returns home to find the house in a tip and gives Kylie more harsh words. When a downcast and guilt- riddled Brian spots Julie he asks if she’s okay but she tells him to leave her alone. Leanne is annoyed to hear about the gig but promises she'll think about it. At the end of her tether, Gail summons the family for a conference at 6.00pm. Roy's driving lessons aren't going well and he's getting stressed about the test, wanting to pass first time. Tina overhears that Peter is at his flat with supposed jetlag while Carla is at the factory. She calls round there and is at a loss when Carla answers her repeated knocks. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina goes round to confront Peter after he and Carla return from their honeymoon; and Brian tells Julie he misses her and asks to meet up later. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,750,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes